


Honey, Make Me Healthy

by RavenReyesWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, ish, medical setting, title from flannel graph's song of the same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites
Summary: All of Kiyoko's life plans were pushed down the drain when her engagement was called off. Koushi's life revolved around his toxic work. Both are stressed. Both needed an outlet. And both ended up needing and feeling each other especially on nights when they hated being alone in their own beds.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Proposal

Koushi sighed as he placed his fingerpad on the scanner for the biometrics system to sign him off for the night. He was supposed to be out by 7 PM, but their latest patient in the Intensive Care Unit just  _ has  _ to arrest just when he was about to close his chart.

That has been happening quite a lot lately. He starts off his shift with such a calm, peaceful environment with stable patients to care for and then a second later, chaos invades in forms of sudden codes, manic patients, and the worst, unnecessarily obnoxious patient visitors.

He could respond to emergencies with no problem, but dealing with visitors berating him why there were no doctors doing their rounds all the time, why their patient isn’t allowed to eat when  _ nutrition is very important to heal  _ the night before the said patient’s surgery, and why the hospital is letting young men like him to be the nurses on duty in such a critical area is more than enough to  _ piss  _ him off.

Truth be told, he has learned how to deal with different kinds of stress over the past years. Four years of working as an ICU Nurse in one of the busiest hospitals in Tokyo has prepared him for those. Normally, sleep could fix it. Often times, a canned beer does the trick. And sometimes, lighting up a cigarette was the only thing that could calm his nerves. He’s not proud of the last one, but lately, he has found himself lighting up sticks more often than usual. 

It was already 10:34 PM then, and although his stomach has been rumbling,  _ desperate _ for anything to eat, his mind was more focused on half-full pack from his backpack and wanting to light one of those sticks, letting the nicotine lighten up the load of stress off his back even just for a little while. 

He shook his head; he’s not gonna let himself get addicted to it. He needs to find a better alternative right there and then or else he will just end up staring up the ceiling of his room with no signs of sleep visiting him.

He pulled out his phone, smiling at the sight of his lockscreen — a stolen photo of the Karasuno Volleyball Team during his senior year, but it quickly fell when he saw his homescreen. He made a mental note of replacing the picture of the month’s schedule of duty as his wallpaper because as much as it reminds him of his schedule, it only makes him feel worse on his bad days.

He sat on one of the metal benches by the lobby and opened his Messenger app, planning to hit up Daichi for some beer when his eyes caught another name on the list of his online friends.

_ Kiyoko. _

He tried to think of the last time they saw each other. If his memory serves him right, it would be six months ago when they met up with the rest of the team for the MSBY’s victory party. They are still good friends, but they never really text and talk about mundane things. But knowing her, it shouldn’t come off as a surprise.

After a second of hesitation, he tapped her icon and composed a private message.

_ Hi Kiyoko-san! You busy? I just got off work and I was wondering if we could grab some food? I really didn’t want to eat alone. _

The moment he pressed send, Koushi groaned.  _ It’s 10:35 PM idiot, she works the usual 9-5, she doesn’t have time for you and your fucked up schedule. _

He unlocked his phone again and tried to unsend the message, but her tiny icon beside his message indicated that it was too late for him to do that.

_ I’m at home but I can meet you. I live near your workplace. _

He was surprised, pleasantly so, at the immediate reply. He quickly tapped out his response as he stood up and walked to the exit. 

_ Great! There’s a newly opened Ramen Jiro branch just across the street. I’ve been wanting to try it. You good with ramen? _

He leaned against the steel stairs railing outside, smiling as the three dots appeared at the bottom of their chat.

_ I’m good with anything. See you, Sugawara. _   
  


* * *

Koushi entered the shop and smiled at the attendant. Considering the time, he wasn’t surprised when there were only a few occupied tables. He chose a booth by the side and placed his backpack on the chair, pulling out an old grey Asics sweatshirt from it and asking the attendant where the comfort room is.

As much as he knows he looks good with his navy blue scrub top on, he’s not unhygienic like that. He’s not gonna eat with his old classmate wearing 15 hours worth of sweat and gunk. He quickly changed and looked at his appearance in the mirror. His eyebags were darker, he had two,  _ three _ pimples on his forehead, and his lips were chapped. He sighed, knowing he can’t do anything about them as he splashed some water on his face, hoping it would somehow make him look and feel alive. Once satisfied, he got out and sat on their table, scanning the menu as he waited for Kiyoko to arrive.

His musings were disturbed by someone softly clearing their throat. He looked up, jaw dropping slightly at the sight of Kiyoko.

Oh what a  _ sight  _ she was indeed.

She was wearing a simple fitted white long-sleeved shirt tucked in a high-waisted dark blue skirt that stopped mid thigh with the rest of her legs covered with the usual dark stockings. Her shoulder-length hair is down and she still has that frameless glasses she had been sporting since high school. She didn’t look like she aged much, but the slight change in her appearance only made Kiyoko even more beautiful in Koushi’s eyes.

“Sugawara,” Kiyoko greeted as she sat on the chair across from him, making him blink for the first time since she got there.

“K—Kiyoko-san, hey, sorry,” he said, chuckling nervously. “I was just surprised, that’s all. Thanks for coming.”

She hummed as she scanned his face, tilting her head a little to the side. “Another overtime?”

“Yeah. Our new patient arrested just as I was about to get off at 7PM. I had to stay because the receiving group was understaffed. He was revived though, don’t worry. But he’s on lots of drips and medications now. Hopefully he can pull through the night.”

She nodded, letting out a tight-lipped smile before reading the menu. With his order already in mind before she arrived, Koushi took that time to look at Kiyoko. Her hairstyle didn’t really change but the color kind of shifted to a lighter one. Either she dyed it or it’s just from the shop’s dim lighting. She is wearing some light makeup and a thin gold pendantless necklace that matches the two gold stud earrings on her left earlobe.

Now that’s something new.

“I’ll get a tantanmen with some gyoza. How about you?” she said without looking up from the menu. When there was no response from Koushi, she looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Sugawara, are you okay?”

“Huh, what? Oh, sorry,” he apologized. “I just… you got your ears pierced recently? I didn’t notice that at the victory party. And it still looks reddish so… did you get that a month ago?”

Kiyoko touched the earrings and smiled softly, nodding as an attendant approached them for their orders. After stating their ramen of choice, she turned to Koushi with a shrug. “I had a rebellious phase sort of thing three weeks ago.”

“Rebellious. Shimizu Kiyoko, are you even capable of such a thing?”

“This is the most rebellious I could get. Yacchan was with me when I got this. She got tired of seeing me cry,” she chuckled, hoping Koushi would catch the last part.

“Wait, cry? Why?” he asked confusedly, but when Kiyoko tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand, the answer was clear as day.

His eyes followed her hand as she placed it back on the table, eyeing the now bare ring finger which used to hold a gold band with a decent sized stone on it.

“What happened?”

Kiyoko masked her frown by drinking from her glass of water, biting her lip as she placed it back down. “R-Ryuu broke off the engagement.”

He sighed as she confirmed his initial guest. As if on cue, tons of questions invaded his mind, each one fighting to be the first one to be asked, but he shoved them all off; he’s not going to scare her off by probing.

“I—It was mutual, don’t worry. He was just the one with enough guts to break it off. We’ve been struggling the last year so,” she offered, giving him a forced smile.

“When?”

“We had another fight a week after the MSBY party. Then it’s just pure mess from then on. I was gathering enough courage to break up with him myself, but with work and my family and my masters… it’s… it’s just too much all at once.”

Their conversation was cut off as their food arrived, but Koushi couldn’t really focus on the aroma of his food when he just saw Kiyoko subtly wiping a tear away. 

“H—How are you holding up?” he asked as he handed her the chopsticks.

“I wasn’t. I— I almost dropped out of my master’s program but Yacchan talked to me. Actually, she  _ scolded  _ me. And that was my wake up call of some sort. He’s making the most out of our breakup, you know. He has started up a business and it’s going well now,” she said as she sipped from the broth, smiling at the taste. “This is good.”

Koushi was surprised at the amount of sharing she has done. It’s almost as if she could tell him everything with just a simple prompt or question from him. He figured she needed someone to  _ talk  _ to, to vent on.

Surprisingly, despite how fried his brain felt like at that moment, he could still process everything she said. Like how she sold the house she and Ryuu managed to build together, how she’s now living in a simple apartment so she could support her studies and her family at the same time, how she’s been single for the last few months, and how many blind dates Yachi and (surprisingly)Yamaguchi had her go to and how said dates failed.

Koushi hated how he could never turn off his assessment skills; Kiyoko isn’t a patient, so he doesn’t have to observe her nonverbal cues. But the way her lips quivered at every mention of Tanaka, how her eyes glistened even though she was smiling, and how she bit her bottom lip more often than usual as he told her he hopes she would feel better soon, it will be  _ rude  _ not to point them out. He popped a piece of gyoza in his mouth, chewed on it as he arranged his thoughts in his mind and reached for her hand to hold it gently when he had swallowed it.

“Kiyoko-san, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you felt like you had to go through that alone. I’m happy Yamaguchi and Yachi were there for you, but I’m sorry I was not there. If I had known, you know I would have come to you and… and we would have gone to ramen night outs and watched movies and took a walk in the park. We would have done something just so you never had to cry alone in your room. I—I’m busy with work, but please,  _ please  _ know that you have me, alright? Me, Daichi, Asahi, hell, the whole team. We’re here for you. I’m here for you,” he said, his eyes never leaving hers. He let out a breath as he watched a tear roll down her cheeks, smiling apologetically at her as he handed her his handkerchief. 

“Don’t worry. That’s clean. It’s in my pocket the entire time I was tryna keep my patients alive and breathing in the ICU,” he reassured, at which Kiyoko couldn’t help but chuckle as she wiped away her tears.

“I just wanted to have ramen with you, Sugawara. I didn’t want to cry,” she said as she sniffled softly once, chuckling as another tear rolled down. “But thank you. That really means a lot. I know how stressed out you are with your work and I don’t wanna add up.”

“Hell you are. You’re a good friend, Kiyoko-San. Probably one of my oldest friends. Of course I’ll always make time for you.”

“Thank you,” Kiyoko said as he gave him a genuine smile before patting his hand once. “Now enough about me. How have you been? You’ve been going on overtimes a lot lately, based on your tweets.”

He sighed, swallowing his food first before responding. “Work has been extra demanding lately. We’re always understaffed so there are times when we gotta go on 12-hour shifts. But sometimes, we have to go beyond that, like tonight.”

“Yeah, you do look tired. When was the last time you had an actual break?”

“Honestly, I can’t even remember. I just try to sleep it off. I’m scared if this goes on for a long time. I might pick up more dangerous habits just to chill.”

“More dangerous habits? Are you smoking now, Sugawara?” Kiyoko asked with a chuckle, intending for it to come off as a bad joke, but the guilty look on Koushi’s face confirmed her guess. “What? You smoke now?”

“I swear I just wanted to try it at first! M—My seniors do it all the time and they said it helps with stress. It did and…  _ no,  _ please don’t look at me like that. I’m not a chain smoker now or something.”

“That better be true or else I’ll tell Daichi-san about this. You’re a nurse and you take care of people and that’s what you do in your free time? That’s not really good, Sugawara.”

“I know, I’m not proud of it. That’s why I’ve been trying to look for healthier alternatives because with the way patients are flooding in the ER every minute, we won’t be having peaceful shifts anytime soon,” he said with a sigh as he picked up a piece of chashu from his bowl.

Kiyoko looked at Koushi, brows furrowed in concentration before shrugging. “You need to get laid.”

Koushi choked on the piece of meat at her statement, coughing it out as it went down the wrong tube and into his airway. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as Kiyoko simply handed her his glass of water, chugging it down until the blockage was cleared. “Jesus, Kiyoko-san, warn a man first.”

“Warn you about what? I just said you need to get laid.”

“Warn about  _ that _ ,” he said, rolling his eyes amusedly. 

“Don’t be such a prude. You’ve had girlfriends. You know sex can ease you up,” she said matter-of-factly. The way she said it so casually almost scared Koushi. Or maybe she was right, he was just being prudish.

“Yeah, but I’ve been single for more than a year now. And I’m not really into flings and one night stands. I get attached too easily.”

“It’s just a suggestion. It might work, it might not,” Kiyoko answered as she ate the last bit of her noodles. “But you’ll never know unless you try.”

At that, Koushi stared at her, trying to see if she was serious about it. But when she met his eyes unblinkingly before shrugging, he knew she  _ was. _

“Yeah, well, I’ll see about that. Might mess around and download Tinder later or something,” he joked as he finished his food, raising a hand to catch their attendant’s attention. “Don’t worry. My treat. My ‘thank you’ for getting out this late to accompany me.”

Kiyoko was about to counter but one last glare at the grey-haired guy made her give up. “Fine. Thank you. The food was great. I will surely eat here again.”

They both stood up as he was given his change and they walked out of the shop. Kiyoko agreed to have Koushi walk her home, feeling scared of walking alone.

“You know I can say the same to you,” Koushi said, breaking the silence. At the confused look on her face, he shrugged before elaborating, “You know how sex can ease someone up. Your words, not mine.”

She chuckled as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “I’ll see about that. I’ve… I’ve only done it with Ryuu, so,” she trailed off, hoping Koushi would get what she meant.

“Then you just gotta find someone you can trust and has the same  _ needs  _ as you. No strings attached kind of thing. It shouldn’t be that hard, right?”

She glanced up at him at that just as he looked down with a small smile. “We’ll see. Don’t expect much though.”

A few more minutes of talking and they finally arrived in her apartment complex. It was nothing grand, but it’s still situated in a respected neighborhood. Kiyoko sighed as she faced Koushi and gave him a genuine smile. “Thanks again for the invitation. I would have gone to sleep without dinner if you didn’t message me.”

“Anytime. And please, feel free to message me about anything, alright? I mean, I might be at work most of the time but once I’m off, I’ll be sure to make time for you,” he reassured as he laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Sugawara. That means a lot to me. Now go home, it’s almost midnight.”

And with that, he gave her a two-finger salute and walked back to the direction of the hospital where his apartment was just right across with a fixed smile on his face.

* * *

The next three days of work were no better, and Koushi was at the end of his wits. This time, he was on a 7PM — 7AM shift and he had been on his feet running on two codes, performing CPR on their coding patient since he came in. The patient finally stabilized at around 2 in the morning, and Koushi all but collapsed on the swivel chair in the nurse’s station, letting it spin slowly as he stared up the ceiling and questioning yet again why he chose to take up nursing and work in a busy hospital. With a sigh, he pulled out his pen and started clicking the top repeatedly, making it his personal stressball as he closed his eyes. 

He was disturbed from his moment of zen when he felt his phone vibrate in his chest pocket. He sighed, hoping and praying that it’s not one of the residents asking him for updates of the patients’ status. He looked at it with one eye open but upon seeing it was from Kiyoko, he immediately sat up.

_ Sugawara, hey. I don’t know if you’re up right now or you’re at work but I gotta send this before I could back out.  _

_ I just wanna let you know that what you told me a few days ago wouldn’t leave my mind. You knocked some sense into me and I felt dumb for not realizing it myself when I was the one who suggested it first. We are both stressed out, me with my breakup and classes and my family pressuring me into revising my life plans soon now that Ryuu is not in the picture and you with your toxic work.  _

_ I had fun during our dinner. That was the first time in a long time when I smiled and laughed genuinely because… I was really happy we caught up and you comforted me. I’m sorry if I was reading too much into it but the last few months, I felt so alone that your mere presence that night made me feel better. _

_ I guess what I’m trying to say is you can forget about downloading Tinder or any other dating sites and just… be with me. _

_ I mean do it. With me. _

_ I’m willing if you are. No strings attached, just sex. _

_ Just to ease us up. _

_ Just to release stress. _

_ Just to forget about life for a moment. _

_ We both have the same needs. _

_ As I’ve said before, it might work, it might not. But we’ll never know unless we try. And I’d like to try it with you. _

_ I trust you enough to try this with you, and if you feel the same way, which I hope you do, please do tell me. _

His jaw dropped as he read the entirety of her long message. He had to close his eyes a few times as he did so just to remind himself that he isn’t dreaming and that Kiyoko texted him  _ that  _ at two thirty-four in the morning. He swallowed before rereading it, a soft  _ fuck  _ escaping his lips as he finished reading it again.

He spent the next several minutes trying to come up with a reply. Kiyoko is proposing sex. Just for pleasure and nothing more.  _ The  _ Kiyoko Shimizu whom he knew since his freshman year in high school.  _ The  _ same Kiyoko Shimizu that the whole student body knows for her stunning beauty.  _ The  _ Kiyoko Shimizu he’s friends with for almost a decade now.

He read the message one more time and he bit his lip as instead of focusing on the fact that it was Kiyoko who sent it, he concentrated on the message itself. Maybe this is the alternative he was looking for, the much  _ healthier _ one (if they do it safely of course). The motives are clear, and he doesn’t need to worry about the consequences because no feelings, no  _ strings  _ will be attached.

It almost felt like a sin to even ponder on declining such an offer.

His thoughts were disturbed when the central monitor alarmed, showing that their patient is in ventricular tachycardia. He stood up as the other nurses pushed the emergency cart into the patient’s cube, typing down the first words he could think of as fact as he could as he walked towards the cube to respond to the code.

_ Saturday night, 6PM. My place. _

  
  



	2. The First Time

Ever since that night, when she had dinner with Koushi at the ramen house, Kiyoko’s mind had been on an overdrive. She can’t help but think back on their conversations and how light she felt while she was laughing and talking with him. She missed that, the way she can be carefree with someone else and knowing they won’t judge her for it. For the first time in months, she actually enjoyed her night.

Or maybe she was just _needy._

Nonetheless, Kiyoko let go of all her hesitations and texted Koushi about her _proposal._ She just typed what her boggled up mind could come up with and hoped that it’ll be even half as articulate as she wanted it to be. The next thing she knew, she had sent not one, not two, but twelve messages. She read the last message (she has no guts left to read the whole thing anymore) and sighed in mild relief on how it turned out.

_I trust you enough to try this with you, and if you feel the same way, which I hope you do, please do tell me._

That’s all she really wanted if she was being honest. She wanted to convey the trust she has for Koushi and how she knows that even if they would fail at _it_ , they would still be friends. She wanted him to understand that instead of them turning to strangers to satisfy their sexual needs, it would be beneficial and much, _much_ safer if they just do it themselves. 

She wanted him to understand that this was not a spur of the moment kind of decision, even though one might argue on that since she was basically proposing _meaningless sex_ for God’s sake. Like, who contemplates for days on how to tell a guy she wants to hook up with him? Who practices saying it in front of a mirror just to hear how it will sound in person? Who looked at the other person’s pictures and decided that, yes, I can see myself getting intimate with this person and not feel gross or weirded out.

Apparently, she does. Or did. Either way.

And now, ten minutes since she had sent the last text message, she was still yet to receive a single reply to Koushi. She figured he might be asleep, but upon seeing that he was online on Messenger, she groaned and buried her face on her pillow, slowly regretting ever sending the messages to him. She has always known him as someone who replies fast, so with him online but not responding would mean either of these two things: one, he was too weirded out, so he just left her on read, and two, he is contemplating how to turn her down as _nicely_ as he could.

Her overthinking was cut short when her phone vibrated on the bed, her breath hitching as she braced herself up. 

_Koushi Sugawara_

_Text Message_

She let out the breath she was holding and sat upright, taking in another calming breath before reaching and unlocking her phone. She had to blink a few times to process his reply. His one liner of a reply.

_Saturday night, 6PM. My place_

‘ _Okay,’_ she thought as she held the phone right up to her face. This is definitely not a rejection; it’s him accepting the offer. Saturday is two days away from that day, and that is her default rest day so that’s a plus. _His_ place. He wants to do it in his pad. He wants to bring her to his apartment, not just in any shabby motel scattered in the city. Finally, she let herself smile with a small sigh of relief.

Well, that wasn’t too bad.

  
  
  
  


Koushi watched as the minute hand of his clock neared 12. It was five fifty-six on a Saturday afternoon and normally, Koushi would have been doing his usual afternoon run in the oval especially since it was his dayoff.

But no.

This Saturday is different from all of his other rest days. Kiyoko would be coming over in a few minutes and if they wouldn’t change their minds, they would _actualize_ their plans. They never really texted after he sent his address, and so he’s wondering if she’ll actually show up or not.

His internal musings were answered when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and peered into the peephole, smiling when he saw it was indeed Kiyoko. He unlocked his door, ignoring the loud hammering of in his chest and opened it, giving her one of his usual grins.

Kiyoko was wearing a yellow fit-hugging Tokyo University hoodie paired with some simple gray sweatpants and black trainers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and there were traces of sweat on her brows.

“I went on a short run before coming here. C--Can I use the bathroom real quick? So I can freshen up?” she asked almost sheepishly.

  
  


“No, no problem at all. Come in,” he said as he stepped aside, closing the door once Kiyoko was inside. She looked around his place after putting her bag down, and Koushi was glad that he actually took some time to clean earlier. His apartment is fairly decent; a small living room right next to the adjoined kitchen and dining room make up the well-lighted main room. “The bathroom’s inside my room. You can uhh, you can go in.”

Kiyoko nodded as she went inside his room with her change of clothes, smiling at the tidiness of the bedroom.His queen bed had dark grey sheets on with matching pillows on top, a small study table on one side and a wooden closet with a full-length mirror on the other. What caught her attention though was the framed photo of the Karasuno Volleyball Team when they were seniors hanging on the closet door. They were all on the floor and everyone had their happy smiles on, except for her who were looking at the boys with concern. She smiled as she traced the wooden frame with her fingers, remembering the good times she had with them.

“That’s my favorite team picture,” Koushi said from the door, smiling apologetically at her when she jumped a little in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay. I—I got distracted,” she said, laying her hand on her chest as he looked at Koushi. “I should use the bathroom now, sorry.”

Kiyoko smiled at him shyly before entering the bathroom, leaving Koushi alone in his room. He swallowed as he sat on the edge of his bed, tapping nervously on his sweatpants-clad thighs as he contemplated what to do while waiting. Coming up with an idea, he stood back up and took two canned beers from his fridge in the kitchen together with some chips. He placed them on his study table and sat on his swivel chair. He figured that the beverage could diffuse whatever tension there might be between them.

Some minutes later, Kiyoko went out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in his towel, her sweatpants replaced with some sleep shorts paired with a plain black shirt. “Sorry I took too long. I took a quick shower because I might smell and um, I don’t want to smell bad when we’re… we are gonna—” she trailed off, a hint of red spreading on her cheeks as she looked down. 

“Relax, Kiyoko-san. It’s just me,” Koushi smiled before standing up, handing her one can after opening it for her. “Here, this might help. You drink, right?”

Kiyoko nodded before letting out a sigh, taking the can from him and sitting on the edge of his bed. “T—This is really happening, huh?”

“What, us hanging out and enjoying some beer? Yeah, it’s happening,” Koushi said as he sipped from his can. Truth be told, he was just as nervous as she was, but someone has to man up and try to stay casual about it. 

Kiyoko held the can with both hands, nodding before drinking from it. She felt the cold drink run down her throat, and somehow the bitterness managed to calm her nerves. She smiled at the sensation as she drank some more, looking at Koushi as he started talking about work.

That conversation starter led to her telling him of the worst interviews she had conducted ever since she started working as an HR manager. Her smiles turned to laughter as she watched him throwing his head back in laughter at her stories. They finished their beer and Koushi went out to get some more, handing her one of the cans and quickly drinking from his. 

This is nice, Kiyoko thought. She never thought that she could be this comfortable with them sitting on the carpeted floor, Koushi leaning against the wall and her leaning against his bed. She was never the drinking type, so three cans in and she can already feel her fingers numbing up as heat surged through her limbs. Her cheeks were red-tinged as she finished her can, placing it on the floor together with the other empty cans. There was a fixed smile on Koushi’s face that she couldn’t help but mirror as she threw her head back on the cushion.

It was the blissful kind of tipsy.

As she looked up the ceiling, she berated herself for letting her nerves get the best of her. She shouldn’t be nervous. In the first place, _she_ was the one who proposed this idea. She should be more confident. More composed. More sure.

Kiyoko then sat upright, clearing her throat before drinking some more from her can as she watched Koushi trying to open the bag of chips. She needs to get this over with; she’s not there to just drink beer and hangout with an old friend, damn it.

As steadily as she could, Kiyoko leaned forward and _crawled_ towards Koushi. Before he could react and before her guts zeroed out, she cupped his cheek and pressed her lips on his.

Koushi’s breath hitch at the feeling of _Kiyoko’s_ warm lips on his. Oh shit, it’s happening. Oh—

_Oh._

Kiyoko's hand on his cheek slid back to tangle with his hair, keeping him close and making the nosepad of her glasses press against her nosebridge. She tentatively opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, nipping his bottom lip as it melded in between hers. He could taste the alcohol in her mouth and the faint hint of her strawberry lipbalm, but it only urged him to reciprocate. 

He pulled her closer by her waist, making her gasp lightly against his mouth as she ended up straddling his lap. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on her hips, kissing her back just as _aggressively._ He can feel her tugging on his hair a little too roughly, and so he rested one of his hands on her nape as he kissed down her jaw until he reached her neck. He let out a breath as she shifted on his lap, making him spread his legs when he felt his arousal slowly making itself evident.

“Ki—Kiyoko, _bed_ ,” he managed to breathe out at which Kiyoko nodded. She got off from him and stumbled back on his bed, letting out a groan as the sudden movement made her lightheaded that she had to close her eyes to stop her surroundings from _spinning._

Koushi stood up more steadily and he furrowed at the sight of Kiyoko’s position in bed; she was in bed from the waist up, but the rest of her was draping over the bed’s edge. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked gently as he shook her by the arm.

“I’m okay. J—Just no shaking,” she said as she slowly slid up his bed with her eyes still closed until she can feel his pillow under his head. “Can you turn off the light?”

Koushi nodded before switching the lights off, enveloping them in darkness with just the light from the kitchen peering through the gap under his door and his bedside table lamp illuminating the room. He tentatively sat on his bed, reaching out to touch her arm. “Kiyoko-san?”

“Sugawara, I’m okay. J—Just… let’s just do it.”

“But you’re _drunk_ ,” he countered, making Kiyoko lift her head with her eyes now wide open.

“I’m not. Just fuck me, _please_.”

Koushi’s breath hitch at the _command_ , but before he could argue some more, Kiyoko had pulled him down in another bruising kiss. He braced himself with an arm on the bed as he finally _gave in_ , kissing her back with such fervor as he hovered over her torso. His brain was yelling at him to stop, but the noises their joined lips made were loud enough to drown it out. Kiyoko slowly moved up the bed without breaking contact, sighing into his mouth as she laid on his pillow.

He pulled back, just enough for him to take off her glasses and place it on his nightstand. Impatiently, Kiyoko pulled him back in, already missing the warmth of his mouth and breath as her hands fisted the ends of his sweatshirt before tugging on it. Taking the sign, he took it off, feeling a shiver run down his back as he watched Kiyoko _stare_ at his torso. He wasn’t the high school senior with a slender build anymore; rest days spent at the gym and maneuvering patients and heavy equipment daily helped him develop a toned body. 

Kiyoko bit her lip and before she realized what she was doing, she had let her fingers graze his chest, down the midline of his subtle six-pack, and down to his navel, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingerpads. “Since when were you this hot?” she asked with a light chuckle.

So much for using alcohol to calm her down. 

He let out a small chuckle at her question, but instead of replying, he held her hand and pinned it beside her head. He looked into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her lips again, a sigh escaping his mouth as she kissed him back with her free hand keeping him close by the nape. Slowly, he kissed down her jaw until he reached her neck again, nuzzling his nose on the soft skin there as Kiyoko breathed out at the sensation. Koushi laid his hand on the side of her neck as he kissed her pulse point, before feeling bolder and sucking on it softly.

“Suga, _shit_ ,” Kiyoko sighed as she felt his hot mouth on her skin, biting her lip as she closed her eyes. It has always been one of her most sensitive areas, and feeling Koushi’s wet tongue on it only made her aware of her own dampness in her nether regions.

As she felt him sucking another spot, she slowly leaned down and caught his lips with her own, her hand sliding down to his side. “Don’t give me a lot of hickeys,” she whispered, making Koushi smile at her apologetically.

“Sorry,” he whispered back as his hand roamed down until he could touch the hem of her shirt. His hand slid underneath, feeling the warm expanse of her soft skin. He bunched up the cloth a little until he could feel the underside of her bra, biting his lip as a question sat at the tip of his tongue.

“Take if off me,” Kiyoko said, beating him to it. He nodded before pulling back a little to help her out of her shirt, groaning softly as she lied there with only her black bra covering her torso. She arched her back and unclasped the article and threw it aside, and Koushi’s eyes darkened as her breasts came into view.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, but before he could spend another second just gawking, Kiyoko cupped his cheek and not so subtly moved her upper body.

“Sugawara, please. _Please_ ,” she urged, and with a nod, Koushi palmed one of her breasts and kissed the side of it first until he had reached her rosy nipple. He gave it an experimental flick of his tongue and the way Kiyoko froze for a second before letting out a strained moan only encouraged him. He then looked up to her lidded eyes before sucking on it gently, moving with her as she arched off the bed with a louder moan. 

He then moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, moving his hips a little as his arousal strained against the material of his underwear and sweatpants. Amidst her moans, Kiyoko noticed it and tentatively, she reached down between their bodies until she could cuphis tenting bulge. She smiled at him as he looked up at her with wide eyes when she gripped his arousal a little.

“Kiyoko, shit,” Koushi groaned, letting go of her breast as he let out a long exhale. He didn’t expect to get hard that fast, but apparently, the way she was running her palm against the outline of his length did the trick. Kiyoko hooked her thumbs on his waistband and pushed his bottoms down, making Koushi sigh when his member was finally freed from its tight confinement.

Kiyoko ran the tip of her tongue on her front teeth at the sight. He was well-endowed, hard, _inviting,_ and its purplish red color was a direct contrast against his pale body. Koushi gripped his member and groaned softly as he pumped it slowly, only stopping when Kiyoko laid her hand on his and looked up at her meaningfully. “Let me.”

He let her replace his hand on his length, bracing himself with both arms on either side of her head as she moved her hand around him. The feeling of her warm hand was enough to make him lay his head on the pillow she was lying on, her movements eliciting tiny noises from his mouth.

Kiyoko collected some of his precum and used it to make her movements smoother, biting her lip as he hardened in her palm with Koushi letting out breathy moans against her ear. She thumbed his head and before she could ask him to lie down so she could explore him with her mouth, Koushi held on to her arm and shook his head. “Me first.”

Kiyoko gulped at his words but nodded nonetheless and let him go. He repositioned on top of her and with a glance at her, he took her shorts off, leaving her in her lacy underwear. She let out a gasp as the cold air in the room made her wetness more obvious, laying his hand on Koushi’s shoulder as he looked down at her center.

Without warning, he touched her soaked underwear, pressing a little harder on where her bundle of nerves was. “Fuck, shit…” she moaned as pleasure ricocheted inside her. Carefully, he moved until he was positioned between her legs, his eyes still on her parted lips as he kissed her inner thigh.

“Kiyoko, are you okay?” he asked, and Kiyoko had to clench her insides as his warm breath against her only made her wetter than she already was.

“Yeah. Y—you can… yeah,” she husked out, nodding when she realized her words might not be enough.

With a nod, Koushi slid her underwear off her, leaving Kiyoko laying there fully naked on his bed. Her folds glistened with her wetness despite the sparse lighting in his room, but it only made him harder and _hungrier._

With his eyes still on Kiyoko’s face, he kissed her folds, coating his lips with her juices before letting his tongue join in the mix and he licked up her slit. Kiyoko’s gasp immediately turned into a pleasured groan as she instinctively pressed her shaky legs together, only to be stopped by Koushi’s hands on them. This wasn’t her first time being eaten out, but she had _forgotten_ how mind-numbing it is to have someone work her up with just his lips and tongue. 

He groaned at the taste he was met, but it only turned him on and it showed at the way he continually licked her up until his tongue touched her peaking clit. He wrapped his lips against the tiny nub and sucked as he ran his tongue over it repeatedly, moving his arm over her lower abdomen as she bucked up with a loud moan.

“Jesus, Suga-- _Koushi_ , fuck, don’t stop,” Kiyoko groaned from above, her hand moving to his head and grasping his hair for leverage. He continued his ministrations, ignoring the way his hard on twitched at the every sound she made. “Koushi, inside… please. I want you inside, _fuck_.”

Hearing her strings of curses after that was enough for him to give her what she wanted, what they _needed_ at the moment. Slowly, he slid one finger in as he continued licking her clit, groaning as her hold on his hair tightened when she moaned out as her other hand gripped the sheets. It was quickly followed by a second finger, and he reveled at the feeling of her walls around his digits as he moved in and out of her, occasionally curling against her rough patch. “You taste good, Kiyoko-san,” he whispered, chuckling a little as his eyes were met by her neck when she had thrown her head back as he looked up. 

He pulled out completely and when she nodded, he slowly entered her with three fingers, making her let out a guttural moan. He pulled back to watch her reaction, and he was surprised at her messy hair sprawled over his pillow and the sweat forming on her forehead. She was breathing hard and fast, making her breasts move in every breath she took. He moved up, his fingers still inside her, and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her slick made his movements more refined and smoother. He can feel her walls pulsing around his digits and he knew she was close. He broke the kiss and Kiyoko immediately bit her lower lip as her pleasure doubled everytime Koushi's fingerpads hit her rough patch inside. "I'm so close, Koushi, so so close," she drawled out as her hand traveled south before rubbing her clit, letting out a pleasure whine as she did so. Not long after, her mouth formed a _perfect_ 'O' and she let out a strangled groan, and Koushi's eyes widened as she throbbed around his fingers when she finally came. He can't take his eyes off of her face; it was contorted in pleasure and her already red-tinged cheeks only grew deeper as she continued letting out mewling sounds.

Koushi ‘s cock was already painfully hard by then, _aching_ for any sort of friction. He pulled out of her, fingers coated copiously with her wetness and she let out a whine of protest against his lips. She looked up at him confusedly but her question died down in her throat as she watched Koushi reach into his drawer and pulled out a foil, biting her lip when he ripped it open. He placed the condom over his member and slid it down with practiced ease. He stroke it a few times with the same hand that has been inside her, coating his wrapped member with her wetness before looking at her.

“Are you still sure? We can.. We can st—“

“I’ll be damned if we stop now, Koushi. Fuck me _now_ , please.”

It was all he needed to hear. With one last deep kiss, he lined his member on her hole and slowly pushed inside. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he continued pushing in, lips parted as her exhales came in soft groans. Once he was fully inside her, he paused as he reveled at the way her walls were clamping down tightly around his member. Everything felt warm, exhilirating, _erotic_.

He waited until Kiyoko’s grimace was replaced with a relaxed look as she looked up to him. He gave her an unsure smile before running his fingers through her hair. “Just tell me when I can move,” he husked out, feeling his thigh muscles tensing at the way he was stopping himself.

“Yeah, you can move now,” Kiyoko nodded, holding unto his neck as she closed her eyes when he slowly pulled back before pushing back in again. He gradually fell into a steady rhythm, his eyes closing as his own pleasure hiked inside him. He upped his speed and he swallowed her moans by kissing her deeply as he thrusted into her.

He could still taste the beer on her tongue, but it only urged him to maintain his speed, making Kiyoko pull away from the kiss as she moaned out. It was almost too much too soon for Koushi, with the way her hole sucked him back in when he pushed in. He moved until he was braced over her, giving him a good view of her. He looked at the way her breasts bounced in his every thrust, her hands moving from gripping his forearm to grasping the sheets beneath her, and the way her legs spread apart further to accommodate him in between. 

“Kiyoko, fuck,” he groaned as he felt himself twitch, but he ignored it and busied himself by sucking on her breast again while his other hand reached down beneath their sweating bodies to rub her clit after licking his fingers.

The stimulation made Kiyoko loud out a high pitch noise, covering her mouth and all Koushi could hear were her muffled moans together with the slapping sound of their skin hitting against each other. He could feel her tightening, and he knew that her peak was coming soon.

“K—Koushi, I’m so close. Please…” she uttered out in between pants and groans. “Faster… _harder_ , please.”

He obliged, ignoring the burning sensation on his lower abdomen at his continuous movements. All he wanted then was for them to peak, and he wasn’t disappointed when she stilled before moaning out loud as her walls pulsated around him when she came.

He slowed his movements, letting her ride out her high as he held himself in. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her face; she was sweaty, her hair was everywhere, and there was drool at the side of her mouth, but she still looked just as beautiful. He only looked into her eyes when she opened them, smiling at him tiredly as she held unto his hips.

At the sign, he resumed his speed, now determined to reach his own peak. He moved so he could lift her legs up to give him more space to move. She was moaning again at the sensation and he was surprised when she once again came just as he climaxed and spilled his seed in the rubber.

They were a panting mess, warm breaths hitting each other’s faces as he rested his forehead on hers as they reveled in their post-coital bliss. His heart was drumming loudly against his chest, and Kiyoko chuckled lightly when she felt it when she held him close on top of her.

“Thrice… wow,” she whispered as her breathing evened out. “You made me come three times.”

“You’re welcome?” Koushi said unsurely, and the laughter she let out at that urged him to let out his own chuckle, glad that the initial fear of awkwardness settling in after was nowhere in sight. He slowly pulled out with a groan and trashed the used condom in his bin before lying down beside her, his eyes on his ceiling as he laid his forearm over his forehead. 

Kiyoko turned to him before lying on her side and wrapping an arm over his midsection. He looked down at the movement and he couldn’t help but mirror the smile on her face.

“You good?” he asked as he pushed back her hair away from her face. 

“That was great. I needed that,” she said as she moved to lay on his upper arm, closing her eyes as she felt his warmth. Koushi reached for his comforter and placed it over them carefully before pulling her close.

“Me too. You’re… _wow_ , Kiyoko,” he said, chuckling as his vocabulary failed him. Slowly, he wiped away the sweat from her forehead and the drool by her mouth. “I’m glad we did this.”

She hummed before looking up at him and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re making it weird,” he joked and she joined in his laughter. Eventually, it died down into a comfortable silence, with Kiyoko’s eyes closed and Koushi just looking at her face. 

They had done it. He just had sex with Kiyoko, and no, it didn’t feel as weird as he first thought it would be. It was comfortable, it was euphoric, it was _great._ And indeed, it felt like all the stress from the last week… no, the last month’s stress at work were paid off. 

And he found himself looking forward to their next _meetup._


End file.
